mignone inconue
by KNB LOVER
Summary: une mignone petite fille est retrouver inconciente et ammener au village... liser et vous verez bien ...   les perso ne mappartienne pas sauf kisa et quelques autres


Peu de temps après la mort d'Asuma. Et la misse or de nuire d'Hidan et Kakuzu par le plan de Shikamaru. Sakura et Naruto ,en 'nettoyant' le lieux ou Kakuzu fut mit KO, trouvèrent une petite fille inconsciente tout près du trou qu'avait crée le fuuton rasengan de Naruto, elle était la allonger sur le cote elle avait l'air blesser pt par l'explosion de l'attaque. Sakura soigna ses blessures mineur et Naruto la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener a Tsunade sama. Tsunade soigna ses blessures mais au lieu de la garder a l'hôpital, Tsunade décida de l'enfermer dans une salle spécialement conçu pour se genre de situation, elle se devait den savoir plus sur cette étrange petite avant de la laisser se promener dans le village.

Lorsqu'elle s'est réveiller elle était dans une drôle de pièce, il y avait une petite fenêtre seulement elle n'étais pas a sa porte c'est la quelle s'est demande ou elle était. C'étais très blizzard je me souvenait pas le comment du pourquoi jetais ici. Elle s'est mise a regarder autour d'elle, il y avait un petit bureau accompagner dune chaise et au bout du lit elle pouvait voir la porte , la seule porte de sortie, et sur ce même mur, un miroir de la taille dune grosse fenêtre. Elle se mit a paniquer, elle prit une couverture du lit la tira a moitie par terre, ce qui cachait le dessous du lit du moins assez pour la cacher elle, elle si glissa immédiatement en se crispent tout au fond. C'est alors quelle entendit des pas et des gens parler de l'autre coter de la porte, elle ne bougea pas d'un poil et ne fit même pas un son quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Recroquevillé sur elle-même elle put quand même voir 2 paire de jambes approcher dangereusement du lit, c'est alors qu'une tête monstrueuse (de sont point de vue a elle) apparut en tassent la couverture le reflexe de la jeune fille fut de lui infliger un de ses coup de 'griffes' qu'il sen souviendrai pour la vie.

NARUTOOO ! cria une voix féminine.

Les 2 individus quittèrent la pièce. Des heures pessaires sans quelle eu de visite, elle restait la sous le lit le seul endroit ou elle se sentais a un minimum de sécurité.

Dans le bureau de l'hokage :

Tsunade : faite venir Shikamaru Nara immédiatement !

Interlocuteur : oui hokage sama !

Lorsque Shikamaru fut arriver il fut mener a l Hokage en face de la dune fenêtre juste a cote d'une porte.

Tsunade : Shikamaru je tes fait venir parce que j'ai juger que c'étais toi qu'il me fallait pour cette tâche.

Shikamaru : hann pourquoi c'est toujours moi! C'est quoi cette tâche encore…

Tsunade : tu vois dans cette pièce.

Shikamaru : ouiiii…. Elle est vide non ?

Tsunade : non elle ne lest pas justement, Naruto ma ramener une jeune fille il y 2 jours, elle était mal en point mais nous l'avons soigner et elle va bien, seulement lorsque je lai soigner j'ai remarquer que ses canines et ses ''griffes'' étaient rétractables je lui est regarder le yeux et c'est bien ce que je pensais elle est du clan Kagoura. Elle peut être l'air mignon comme un chaton mais elle est aussi dangereuse qu'un tigre.

Shikamaru : et vous voulez m'envoyer la dedans!

Tsunade : se matin Naruto a fait l'idiot et a eu un coup de griffe en plein visage. Toi comme tu est d'un tempérament calme, comme elle est apeuré et énerver, tu pourrai la calmer. Et si il arrive quelque chose fige la avec ton jutsu ..

Shikamaru : fffff ok

Elle s'était presque endormie quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte. Cette fois il n'y avait qu'une seule paire de pied, ceux-ci se figeât d'un coup et la personne s'assit a à peine 1 mètre du lit et attendit un mouvement. Cela fessais déjà presqu'une demi heure qu'il était la a attendre. Elle ne se sentais pas menacer par cette présence elle décida de sortir tout doucement sans faire de bruit. Elle avait a peine la tête sortit quelle se rendit compte qu'il dormait, elle sen approcha tranquillement, elle ne sentait même plus de présence l'autre coter de la porte( car ses sens étais très développer) elle rendu assez près de lui elle allongeât son bras et d'un doigt lui toucha le front ce qui le réveilla d'un coup ce qui la fit sursauté. Elle en perdit l'équilibre, Shikamaru esquissa un sourire, la jeune demoiselle le regardait avec fascination et méfiance a la fois, Shikamaru ne pu s'empêcher de regarder ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux vert, d'un vert péridot éclatent, on n'aurai pu croire qu'ils s'illuminaient dans l'obscurité, il était complètement figée devant ce regard. Il reprit ses esprits car il cru que si il la regardait encore il deviendrai complètement GAGA. La jeune fille le regardait toujours aussi intriguer par son visage, il avait l'air si calme si reposer, il n'avait pas laird avoir peur d'elle. Elle l'étudiait du regard quand tout a coup une jeune kunoichi au cheveux rose. Shikamaru se retourna vers elle…

Shikamaru : Sakura n'avance pas du moins fait pas de geste brusque tu veux.. assied toi par terre stp.

Sakura : quoi !

Shikamaru : met toi a sont niveau. En te mettant debout tu montre un signe de supériorité en te penchant tu aura l'air moins menaçante, Et laisse la venir a toi.

Sakura : c'est pas bête.

Shikamaru : tsss

Sakura exécuta les conseil de son ami, seulement la jeune fille au yeux de chat regarda la fille au cheveux rose et mais se méfiait quand même delle puisqu'elle sentais la nervosité a plein ''nez''. La petite Neko préféra aller se blottir contre Shikamaru, au grand étonnement de Sakura et Shikamaru.

Les jours passaient et Shikamaru alla voit la jeune Neko tout les jours parce qu'il le voulait et non pour la ''tâche'' de Tsunade sama… ce qui fessait rire énormément l'hokage. Il lui avait déjà emmener un chat peluche, une petite couverture doudouce, et il avait même trouver une veste noir au bordure vert a capuchon a oreilles de chat. La jolie Neko chérissait ses objets. Cela fessais déjà une semaine, elle était moins peureuse mais ne parlait toujours pas. Shikamaru emmena des feuilles et un crayon. La jeune neko ne se fit pas prier, elle prit le crayon et se mit a écrire son nom, son âge, d'ou elle venait…. ( je m'appel Kisa kagoura jai 16 ans et je suis ne au pays du claire de lune…)

Tsunade été contente des resultats de Shikamaru, seulement il fallait lui trouver un foyer et comme il était le seul a avoir un lien fort en Kisa et Shikamaru, elle allait vivre chez lui.

Shikamaru : et mes parents son au courant ?

Tsunade : oui et ta mère a été plus qu'enthousiasme d'avoir une autre fille a la maison.

Shikamaru entra dans la pièce ou était Kisa avec une drôle de tête, Kisa le regarda et se leva et avança vers lui en serrent sa peluche d'un bras, elle lui sourit, le plus beau sourire que Shikamaru avait vue, il lui rendit se sourire en lui disant de prendre sa doudou et sa peluche et de le suivre. Elle allait vraiment sortir de cette pièce et ne jamais y revenir. Lorsque son pied droit avança vers l'extérieur du cadre de porte elle figea la peur se mit a l'envahir, elle serra sa peluche tellement que si elle aurait été un vrai chat il serait mort étouffer. Shikamaru comprit juste en regardent son regard et lui prit la main, ils rougirent tous les 2.


End file.
